


Battle's End

by Merfilly



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-27
Updated: 2008-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana's learning Man's Customs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle's End

"Isn't it customary among your culture to 'kiss the pain away'?" Diana asked, her eyes sparkling with mischief. She smiled softly at the growl she got in response, but he did not stop her from moving his hand off the injury to his ribs. "Lay back, Bruce," she told him softly, having distracted him with the tease. Now she was able to fish out the barbed tip of the primitive spear, never letting him know as he read her face just when she was going to yank. "There." On impulse, once she had applied the pressure bandage, she did dip in while he was still woozy, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Not my face that got hurt," he told her with an attempt at humor, because he could see the worry in her eyes.

"Maybe I need practice."


End file.
